smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Mother Nature
"Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Mother Nature" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. It is one of two mini-stories dealing with the issue of sexual orientation. WARNING: If you don't like the content of the story, then please do not read!!! Story Empath decided to visit Mother Nature, to ask for her opinion about something that was on his mind. He went to her cottage and was surprised to find her there, as she was equally surprised to find him there. "Come in, come in, my child," she said gracefully. "This smurf appreciates your allowing this smurf to visit you, Mother Nature," Empath said. "It must not be easy to have time for yourself when you have the whole world to take care of." "That's very true, Empath, but I do like to converse with the creatures I am in charge of every now and then," Mother Nature said. "Would you like some bread with smurfberry jam?" "This smurf appreciates the offer of hospitality, Mother Nature, but this smurf is fine," Empath said. "Very well, then," Mother Nature said. "Tell me, what is it that brings you to my doorstep?" "This conversation this smurf was having with Tapper about this...kind of love that creatures of the same gender have with each other," Empath said. "Oh, dear, I am very familiar with what you are speaking of, Empath, and it's something that I don't like to talk much about," Mother Nature said. "This smurf doesn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Mother Nature," Empath said. "It's just that this smurf has heard Tapper's view of what he thinks about this kind of love, and he says that it's more physical attraction than real love. What this smurf wants to hear is your view on the subject." Mother Nature sighed. "Well, my dear, love can be a very complicated thing at best and very dangerous at worst. But I do believe that when the world came into being, it was meant to have pairs that would complement each other, because both are essential for the world to function. As I cannot exist without my counterpart Father Time and he cannot exist without me, so neither can anything exist without male and female to bring forth life into being." "So you believe that male and female are meant to be united together and to love each other in all aspects, like emotionally, spiritually, and even physically?" Empath asked. "I believe that is simply how life is meant to be, Empath," Mother Nature said. "A pair of two of the same gender cannot bring forth any kind of life at all." "But what if they just want to love each other, Mother Nature, and not produce any kind of life?" Empath asked. "The nature of all beings is to produce life, Empath," Mother Nature said. "A creature that cannot produce life just cannot continue to exist. And unfortunately, sometimes, they would have to be destroyed so that creatures that will produce life will thrive." "That doesn't sound like it's a very loving thing to do, Mother Nature, to destroy creatures that have no desire to produce life," Empath said. "It breaks my heart that such a thing must be done, Empath, but sometimes the only loving thing you can do when it comes to dealing with such creatures is to do that," Mother Nature said. "It may be more unloving to just let the creatures live and not expect any of consequence to happen for how they live." "Consequences? Like possibly a species might die off because there isn't a balance of the two genders in order for them to produce life?" Empath asked. "That and even worse, Empath," Mother Nature said. "Make no mistake, I do feel sorrow for the creatures that I am in charge of, and I do the best that I can to make sure that all creatures in the forest and beyond it will be able to produce life. But even nature has to rein in elements that are detrimental to the continuance of a species, and I cannot allow such elements to continue on without doing anything about it." "It's just that this smurf can't feel in my heart that it would require destroying creatures that do not have the desire of producing life in them, Mother Nature," Empath said. "It's just not wise to fool around with Mother Nature, my child," Mother Nature said. "Tampering with things that are against nature will only lead to trouble, not just for yourself, but for all creatures that live. I hope that will give you some wisdom in how you will conduct yourself." "This smurf has no intention of ever falling in love with anybody of the same gender, Mother Nature," Empath said. "This smurf's heart is after Smurfette, and this smurf hopes that she and this smurf will be able to marry someday." "I see how you are with the young maiden, Empath, and that is my wish for you as well," Mother Nature said. "I just would not want to see anything happen that would disappoint your hopes or hers." "If Smurfette decides that another Smurf is more worthy to marry than this smurf, then this smurf will respect her wishes and let her make the decision," Empath said. "Anyway, this smurf believes you have satisfied this smurf's curiosity on a rather difficult subject, and appreciates your courage and willingness to discuss it." "I am glad to take the time to answer your question regardless, Empath," Mother Nature said, smiling. "I would hope to see you again." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles